


Paired Revenge

by jaggedwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: The IGR’s big mistake, Arkady thinks, is that they had left the wrong pair alive.
Relationships: Arkady Patel & Rumor Crew, Violet Liu/Arkady Patel
Kudos: 8





	Paired Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your OTP but dark."

The IGR's big mistake, Arkady thinks, is that they had left the wrong pair alive. Any other combination and there would be someone holding back.

But they killed Krejjh. They killed Brian. 

They killed Sana, and it’s an ugly thing, how much deeper that particular failure twists in Arkady's gut. 

They left alive the one person of the pre- _Iris_ Rumor crew that voted against helping a friend.

And they left alive Violet Liu. 

Violet is beautiful, always, but she's even more so when planning their next strike, planning which three agents get to be their next victims. Arkady's the one to hack through security and knock the agents unconscious, but it's Violet who carves in extra eyes on one agent's forehead (just like how Krejjh's upper row of eyes were pierced through), it's Violet who cuts off the next agents' tongue (just like Brian's was sliced off), it's Violet who systematically breaks every finger of the last agent's left hand (just like Sana's dominant hand was crushed into a pulped mess).

They always leave the agents alive. 

It doesn't make them better than the IGR - they’re more honest with themselves than that, but it does make them different.

Other Violet must know it's them, that this is what they get up to between the missions she hands them, but if she does her people are too desperate for help to bring it up. 

What would she even say? That Sana, that Brian, that Krejjh, any one of them would be horrified at what they've done?

Arkady wishes they could be horrified, because then they'd be alive. Violet does too. The two of them talk about it every time - _are we still doing it, how are you feeling, I only want to if you want to_. The most absurd series of check-ins that never fails to fill Arkady with warmth. 

The IGR had meant to send a message, with those three deaths.

Violet and Arkady have plenty to send back.


End file.
